Jojo's Bizarre Timeline Stardust makes a Crazy Diamond
by Ren4gade
Summary: Josuke Higashikata gets sent back a whole decade back in time! Meeting two Joestars he had seen in his past, And making new friends along the way, Probably. I wouldn't count on it. This is a oneshot after all.


**This is a oneshot, Kinda just the start of Josuke's run from the seventh stand user, First thing i've written in awhile, Hope you enjoy! **

_It all happened so suddenly... An explosion, The devil in disguise attempted to activate his trump card, Everything went black. Am i... alive? Wait-AUGH, PAIN!_

"Owowowowowo...! Where.. Where am i?"

_I looked around, My vision was returning to me as I felt an eerie atmosphere take over, I was in a.._

"An abandoned house..?" _I murmered, to no response._

_It looked burnt up honestly, There were scorch marks all over, Holes, Caution tape where parts of the building had caved in on itself. I reorient myself as I glanced around, The smell of soot in the air was almost blinding my sense of smell, It reminded me of the fight I had prior with Yoshikage Kira.._

_A sigh escaped my lips as I asked myself. _"How did I end up in a place like this...?"

_I try desperately to recall the details of the fight,_

"Let's see, The last thing I remember was fighting Kira, And he triggered Bites the Dust in his death throes... But that was a dud.. wasn't it?"

_My eyes widen as a realization washed over me. Oh no._

"U-Unless... it did go off! Right before he died... he set off Bites The Dust! But according to that Hayato kid, It should only of gone back an hour right? I don't remember arriving here either.. What's going on?"

_The silence was deafening until something broke it, Or should I say, someone. Without warning a male voice chimed in, Though where it was coming from eluded me._

"Allow me to take it from here."

"W-What.. is it coming from my head...? Who are you?"

"My name is Steel.. The man who used to live in this house. Now i'm nothing more then a nosy ghost."

"G...Ghost?!"

_Though I dreaded to ask, I felt I had no choice, With the injuries I took It wasn't unreasonable to assume that I might actually be.._

"Hey... Where am I? I'm not dead, right?"

_There was no shift in tone from the disembodied figure, He seemed like a parent sitting his child down to tell them that Santa Claus wasn't real, By that I mean.. He dropped the biggest bombshell of my life on me._

"Just calm down and hear me out. This is the year 1989. Far, far back in time for you. I'm not sure why or how, but you've been sent here... Perhaps by fate.

_This was the moment where I broke composure. This couldn't be real._

"Did... you say **1989?!"**

_I can't spend ten whole years in the past! I don't want to explain to my mom why I have gray hairs by the age of thirty! Steel must've seen the horror on my face because he pressed onwards._

"To clear up this mess... You'll have to destroy the thing that drew you back here."

_I froze in my tracks, Looking at where I assumed the ghost to be with a deadpan expression._

"That would be... Dio! Dio is the cause of all these abnormalities! Please, Defeat him for your sake, kid. If you can do it, all should go back to the way it was, The universe should fix this little mistake and place you in your correct time."

_I was thinking hard on this, as a memory of Jotaro, and my biological father Joseph came to mind.. They mentioned this guy before. Blonde hair. Vampire. Incredibly evil, And a body snatcher to boot, Honestly I thought they were trying to pull one over on me to get me to prepare for the off chance that Kira might bump shoulders with me on the street._

_...I was actually kind of paranoid of that happening. One false step and I could of went kaboom! Heh, Not a fitting end for me, in all honesty._

"If you knew all that, Then why do you need my help?"

_My words came out a tad too quick, I would of corrected myself if he didn't already do it for me._

"There's nothing I can do... My stand, Dan Penn.. It's the power to record memories. Long story short, I'm already dead. The voice speaking to you now is just like a pre-recorded tape. Or.. perhaps more accurate.. phone call from the next world."

_Y'know, Even after all my time with Reimi, I never exactly got used to the idea of ghosts. The idea that they could have stands kind of got to me a little bit. It makes me wonder if I ever did bite the bullet would I be able to fix things from beyond the grave? That'd be kind of sick, actually._

"That's why we need you, Defeat Dio and you can return home! All fate links back to him.."

_I scratched my head, Mindful not to ruin my hair whilst doing so._

"Can't say I really get it, But this is probably around the time Jotaro beat Dio..."

_I went completely silent as something struck me._

"...Maybe i'll get to meet **him**.. The man who gave me life."

_Though I met him in Morioh, The man was a shell, Slow and.. inactive, Maybe I could meet the man my mother had.._

_Steel interrupted my thoughts. Giving me instructions._

"First head to school, Your destiny awaits. If you get exhausted, Feel free to rest here, Not like i'm using the place anymore."

_After glancing around the room once more, I ended up finding a.. diary of all things, Aswell as a memo that seemed to of had something written on it before. I gave as thoughtful read through it. And.._

_There's only afew pages of it that was left unburnt but I managed to make out what it had said.._

_"It's that bow and arrow, That's the cause of this whole catastrophe, It has the power to awaken latent Stand powers, I'd tested it many times to no ill intent. But that day was different..."_

"...The... The arrow? It's here of all places?"_ I murmered as I kept reading through it._

_"An unbelievable thing occured, The arrow broke apart, scattering pieces of it everywhere. I don't remember how it happened, It was almost like it happened on its own, That's when it all started. Bizarre accidents began occuring around town one after another. Things seemed like they couldn't possibly of been done by human beings.."_

"That's straight on the money for stands.. But what is this leading up to?"

_"Then today, I recieved a visitor. He too, was a stand user. The man introduced himself, But then in a detached voice began to say.."_

"I apologize, but you know too much of my powers, I came to dispose of you." _I read aloud, This, this sounded familiar.. I'm frankly tired of stand using serial killers if I have to be honest.._

_"That man is my murderer... Using my stand, Dan Penn. I was able to transcribe my final thoughts into this diary. That arrow has sparked many new stand users to appear, And so has sparked many disasters."_

_I went silent for a moment before reading the final words. So this was Steel, huh?_

_"This is my penace for my irresponsible deeds... Watch yourself from now on, Watch out for... 'Stand Users'"_

_I closed the book, A frown prominent on my face.. Was this memo inside.. Did it have Steel's notes on his murderer? Was he studying the people who gained stands?_

_...I glanced at the memopad. Going silent before saying.._

"Crazy Diamond! Fix this memo!"

_With gusto, the paper had been reformed from the ashes of this house, The very notes on this pad were something that horrified him, _

_"Yoshikage Kira." Beside the name, there was a description and a faux sketch of the man.. A shiver went down his spine.. He was here, Kira was... the one who killed Steel? He was.._

_...I cautiously glanced around, I felt as if the man could sneak up on me at any second._

"Hm, Don't worry, Josuke Higashikata. My murderer had left the area a long.. long ago. It was only due to my carelessness that I had fallen victim to him." _Steel had said. So he -was- still here._

_I shook my head. Sighing before saying._

"You wouldn't be the first.. Nor are you the last.. I'm gonna head towards the school now, i'll see to it that Dio's done for." _Despite the fact that Jotaro shoulda already downed Dio by this point, but still._

_Pocketing the memo for the moment.. I turned towards the door stepping forward._

_And like that. Josuke headed out. His adventure began as he made his journey in getting home, And.. Defeating Dio, most importantly._

_I felt a numbing cold as I went outside, A harsh contrast to what I was dealing with back in Morioh. It was summer back then, Here.. It seems more like a winter wonderland.. That's.. actually kind of bizarre, Jotaro never mentioned it being this cold.. Is this another side effect of what Steel was talking about?_

_As I glanced around, I spotted a girl around my age glaring at the house I just came out of, I had luckily made sure to fix my clothes with __Crazy Diamond__ before exitting the house. Didn't want her to think I got into some sorta fight inside. As she noticed me, She seemed to of made some idle conversation._

"I heard there was an explosion here awhile back! They still haven't found any corpses or survivors.."

_I responded to her, I realized that I was probably gonna have to ask for directions anyhow so.._

"Maybe noone got hurt in the first place? Did they ever find out the cause?"

"I don't know.. It wasn't said."

"Huh. Hey, Actually.. do you know where the school is? I'm sorta new.. I was told it'd be near here so.."

"Oh sure! Y'see you're gonna have to walk straight south, Over here until you hi-

_After a good bit of explaining, and.. memorizing, I finally managed to find the school he was meant to head over to, Alot of people gave confused looks though I just went and waved. Alot of the delinquents around here apparently have a hair style close to my own... Though if you asked me, those look a tad more like dead rats to me. Still, I'll give it an A for effort._

_As I passed by a couple of students on my way in, I overheard two people speaking to eachother._

"I saw Jotaro headed over towards the Nurse's office, It looked like he was bleeding."

"Did he get into a fight?"

"Probably.. Have you seen that guy?"

_Nurse's office huh? Alright, I'll head over, It'll be easier to meet up with him now then during his trip to egypt. As I fastened my steps and tried to focus on my objective I think I found where I was supposed to go. As I got closer I could hear a familiar voice, A grin almost creeped up my face but.. there was something wrong. As I stood outside the office I got a better view of what was going on._

"Wait! What are you doing..?"

_Jotaro had said to a nurse who.. honestly didn't look too good if you had asked me._

"I'm going to cut your pants off so I can treat the wound."

"Quit messing around! I'll take them off, It's a waste to cut them."

"Aheheh.. I didn't peg you as the stingy type."

_My eyes were focused on the figure in black. So it -is- Jotaro, Was this what he was like when he was younger? He seems like a totally different person.. More.. brash, If you asked me. Jotaro didn't notice my presence at the door, I was still intent on joining him but I was a tad occupied with thinking on how I could join his journey without much complication.. I mean.. It should start soon right?_

_I almost didn't notice him shift around, Moving over towards the shelves to lift up a strange handkerchief. He still seemed sharper then ever though, I guess that never changes. His eyes never break that squint._

"**The hell is this?!**"

_The handkerchief had something that alarmed him. He mumbled out the name.._

"Ka...Kakyoin...?"

_The name sounded.. familiar, almost. As if he had mentioned it before, Though I was a tad on guard given on how Jotaro had his eyes wander across the room. Looking around with those stoic expressions he found the Nurse doing something... Well, Not good._

"D...Doc! What are you doing!?"

_A delinquent shouted in alarm. His friend besides him screaming in pai-_

_DID SHE JUST STAB HIM IN THE FACE?!_

_Both me and Jotaro jumped over as the nurse began waving around the pen that she had just STABBED A GUY IN THE FACE WITH. _

"What am I doing? I'm shaking the thermometer so I can check your temperatures, of course!"

"D-Doc. That's a pen! Not a thermometer!"

"A pen?! This right here?'

_She was foaming from the mouth, Her eyes were glazed over.. She's been moving erratically this entire time.. She's far from stable!_

"**DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A PEN TO YOU?!**"

_She began raising her voice, Raising her arm above her head as she got ready to-_

"**WHY DON'T YOU TAKE! A CLOSER! LOOK!"**

_I winced alot. I felt queezy around those rats back in Morioh, Almost vomitted over the elderly couple that was being stored in the fridge. But as soon as she stabbed the delinquent in the left eye with that pen, The juices. The screaming.. I dunno, It's not like I didn't handle stuff like this before but I still haven't gotten used to it. _

"UYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Had come from the student._

"Ew!"_ I said, letting out my disgust. Jotaro remained silent as the nurse caught her breath._

"..."

"Huff! Huff! Huff!"

"Jo..jo.. don't tell me you think this is a pen too..."

_As the nurse approached in a fast pace, Jotaro backed away as she lunged at him with her pen._

"SHIT!"

"You don't.. DO YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!?"

_As he moved to remove the stabbing item from the nurses hand he had found himself being overpowered. A realization coming over him._

"This.. isn't a normal woman's strength!"

_My eyes caught something within the womans gapping maw It was green, Kind of reminded me of a melon sorta.. Was that a stand..? What happened next was a matter of luck and timing, The woman was strong, yeah. But Jotaro had to take the blows, He couldn't just assault the nurse could he? He needed to find a way to get that stand out of her. As he dodged, Blocked and.. probably thought.. He seemed to of come to a conclusion_

"That handkerchief.. It said Kakyoin Noriaki.. Then that means..!"

"That's right."

_From the open window came a man wearing a green uniform. He had red hair and a malicious look in his eyes.. And a really fuckin gross wart on his forehead. What the hell..? How didn't I notice this guy before? Was I really that caught up I couldn't even give a quick glance around the room?_

"You... You son of a bitch!"

"My stand has infiltrated this woman's body. If you attack it, You'll be hurting her too, Jojo!"

"...Who are you..?"

"My stand's name is Hierophant Green, It's the same type of stand as your friend Abdul's." _(Or was it Avdol..?)_

"There it is! The stand!"

"I may be human, But I've pledged my loyalty to that man... That is why I've come to kill you!"

_The next few moments were a blurr. The nurse lunged at Jotaro once more but this time managed to stab my nephew in the face. That's a bummer, But- Just then- Jotaro saw the stand inside of her mouth and.. He kissed the nurse? HE'S PULLING IT OUT OF HER MOUTH WITH HIS STAND, I couldn't help but shout in surprise._

"What!?"

_This had gotten the attention of Kakyoin, But he seemed more focused on Jotaro._

"I won't let you harm this nurse! Now that i've pulled it out, It's clear to me that this is just a pathetic stand that can't do anything but control people.. And it's all green and covered in lines. Looks like a melon to me."

_Oh hey, I wasn't the first one to draw the comparison, Neat!_

"You're going to regret pulling it out.. Jojoo..."

"Quit the act, I can see the finger marks from my fingers on your forehead.. If I press down any harder your skull will explode like a melon, I'll just add abit more force. Enough to make you pass out, That way you wont resist when I take you to see my grandfather. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, And he'll be eager to hear all about your friend.. Dio."

_Jotaro's face almost changed from it's stoic demeanor as an emerald colored liquid had come from the very stand who he was restricting. His hands dripping with the stuff. That was the first warning sign, The second was when Kakyoin himself spoke up and gave warning to.._

"Take this! My stand, Hierophant Green's..."

"Don't you -DARE- move Kakyoin!"

"EMERALD SPLASH!"

_The liquid took form, A solid form, Something like Ice that dissipates on impact, There were hundreds and boy what an impact it was, Jotaro had gotten shot across the room as __Star Platinum__ brought up his guard. Landing against myself, I had only managed to catch him due to my own stand. If i didn't have him, Then I probably woulda went flying with Jotaro. Color me surprised though Jotaro was coughing, Hacking even, They must of gotten him good._

"Bastard..."

"This is my Stand's special technique. I call it the emerald splash."

"Yeah uh, I figured..."

"Mmph.. mmph.." _Kakyoin disregarded my comment for the moment, instead going back to Jotaro._

"Looks like my Stand's projectiles blew a hole in your chest.. I imagine your internal organs are in pretty sorry shape, Hers too!"

_The nurse moaned from across the room collapsing on the floor, Clearly in a good bit of pain.. First thing I gotta do after healing Jotaro is head to her._

"Wh.. What?!"

"I told you, Attack my Hierophant Green, And you'll hurt her too."

"He didn't attack your cruddy stand while she was anywhere near you, That's flat out unfair!"

_Kakyoin turned over towards me. A malicious look in his eyes.. So these are the kinda people I'll be facing with Jotaro huh..?_

"Hey you, With the funky hair... I assume you're a stand user too right..? Don't try to deny it, I know you saw it.. Any false moves and you'll end up like these two,"

_He motioned towards the nurse and Jotaro as what he had just said made the room go silent. It lit my world aflame. I was __**PISSED**__ and I wasn't about to let him get outta here without knowing that._

**"What... did you say..."**

_Kakyoin noted my look, Going onto ask.._

"Hm? What's with that look? Do you still wish to fight me?"

_Jotaro turned around and warned me, I wasn't having any of it though._

"I don't know who you are.. But get out of here!"

_I pushed Jotaro out of the way as I approached him, I wasn't just __**PISSED. I was fucking livid.**_

**"Say that ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!"**

_Crazy Diamond__ made itself known as he was in range.. -__**MY**__\- range.._

**"SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, PUNK!"**

_He seemed off guard by my demeanor, Almost afraid. He didn't know what sealed his fate, But I did._

"W-What's with this guy!?"

_**And that's all that matters, Rushing in head on, He shot at me with his "Emerald Splash" Though Crazy Diamond managed to reflect most, I still got a good few shots in my lower abdomen, Not as bad as Jotaro but it still stung. **_

**"****CRAZY DIAMOND!"**

_**I shouted at the top of my lungs as I got close enough, Though he kept shooting, And I kept getting shot, my stand rushed him. I rushed him, It was a mixture of real fist and stand fist all in one. The only thing that could be heard in the room would be described as basketballs being slammed onto pavement, and the deafening sound of-**_

**"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

_Kakyoin had gotten flung back, Crashing into the wall as I began to cool down, Jotaro gave me a confused look as I could hear Kakyoin mutter. _

"What...speed.."

"That'll teach you to talk shit about people's hair! Take that! And... oh.."

_My anger filled adrenaline finally faded as Jotaro turned to me fully._

"That really -is- some speed. But give me a break.. Not only can I keep up with your speed. Your train of thought is beyond me."

_I don't think I meant to go that far.. Yikes.. Kakyoin looks to be in a bloody mess._

"Hey, Who are you anyways.. One of Dio's guys?"

"What?! Er.. No that's not.."

"...Didn't think so, You wouldn't of gone out of your way to beat the crap out of this guy if you were."

_I probably would of, Noone insults my hair and gets away with it.._

"Looks like the nurse'll be fine as long as she gets treatment... I ended up making a pretty big commotion, though..." _Jotaro briefly looks off to the side._

_I move over towards the nurse as Jotaro turns to me, I bring out my stand as I fix what injuries she had from the fight. A busted lip. A dislocated jaw.. As long as it aint the flu I can fix it! Jotaro glanced back over towards me. _

"I'm gonna skip school today, You're coming with me."

"Huh? Oh! Sure, Just give me a second."

_I didn't mind much the way he made a demand as I fixed up the rest of the folks in the room. They should remain unconscious but atleast the people in the beds should keep their eyes. I even made a note to fix the terrain damages, Which required me to remove Kakyoin from the wall, But, eh. Didn't wanna get anyone in trouble._

"...Your stand can fix things?"

"Uh, yeah, People, objects. You name it, Crazy Diamond can fix everything aslong as it was that way prior. Or if I get really pissed off, Then it gets distorted but I try not to do that with people much often."

"...That's a useful ability. Probably one of the kinder i've seen so far. More useful then gramps' That's for sure."

_I let out a small laugh, Joseph's ability did kinda seem useless when I saw him use it, It was malfunctioning If I remembered right, That's apart of the reason Jotaro stayed in Morioh was due to it taking a picture of Angelo instead of me, Probably gave Suzy a heart attack to see his ugly mug.. Though something about the way he said it was one of the kinder abbilities he's seen reminded me of something he said back in Morioh..._

_Jotaro moved to pick up Kakyoin from the floor, I didn't heal him yet. though I made note to do so as I walked by Jotaro. Healing him too, while I was at it. He just gave a nod to me as he tossed the skinny man over his shoulder like a towel._

"Might aswell try and get him to talk while he's at our mercy.."

"Y..Yeah." _Honestly, I was a tad nervous. I don't remember the last time I interrogated someone._

"We're gonna get some info about Dio out of this guy if it's the last thing we do."

_After.. a bit of walking, Some funny looks from some students and being stopped by some teachers on our way out, We arrived at Jotaro's home in no time flat, And as we came in, We passed by my...Sister..? I never really thought about it much, She's like, fifty years older then me so.._

_Though as soon as she sees Jotaro holding some skinny redhead over his shoulder, She screamed in horror._

"GAAAAAAH!"

"N..nnghh.."_ Kakyoin had stirred a tad in Jotaro's grasp, Probably due to her screaming._

"J-Jotaro! What in the world happened? Who... Who are these people?!" _She asked, reasonably concerned if you ask me._

"It's none of your business... Is Gramps in the tea room?"_ Jotaro asked, A tad more impatient then usual._

"Y-Yeah.. I think Abdul's there too."_ Her horror was fading, I think she was getting that this wasn't as severe as she first thought._

"Good... Here, Josuke, Go hold Kakyoin while I go speak to them."

"Gotcha."

_Holly stared at Jotaro as he walked off, after handing Kakyoin off to me I could notice a thoughtful gaze being cast at her son, I suppose if I had to guess what she was thinking about.. Maybe she was bothered by her sons behavior..? I dunno. _

_Suddenly, Jotaro turned back around, Quite a distance away, mind you._

"Hey!" _He shouted, His eyes focusing directly on Holly._

"Yes?" _She responded, A warm motherly gaze fixated around her son._

"...You don't look like your usual self... Are you feeling okay?"_ Jotaro asked, Though his voice didn't seem to have much differences between Neutral, Angry, and ORA. I think I managed to discern when he managed to show concern._

"..."_ Holly must have too, She was smiling._

"Yay! Fine, thank you!"

"...Hmph." _Jotaro let out, as he made his way to the tea room._

_Jotaro kept on moving as I begun to think.. So this is Holly, huh? I can see the resemblance to Jotaro, Her ey-_

_Suddenly, She turned towards me._

"Oh! Are you maybe... A friend of Jotaro's?"_ She asked, curious to know my relationship with her son. I wonder how it'd go over if I told her that I was her brother from the future? Probably not well._

"...Kind-...Yeah, actually, we're friends."_I stumbled over my words a tad but either way it made Holly's eyes light up, She seemed kind of pale before but it had almost seemed like the color was returning to her, She was.. happy, estatic even. I take it Jotaro doesn't have many friends._

"Eeeeeeeeeee! I knew it! Oh, Since you're going to the tea room anyway.. I'll bring a first-aid kit and some snacks!"

_Oh yeah.. I am kind of injured, aren't I? I fixed my clothes and some of the rubble from the fight with Kira was gone but I'm definitely still injured. Just.. not as severely though. It's almost as if my heart stopped beating all together, Maybe it's a side effect of time travel? I'm not quite dead yet so.. Hm._

"Y-yeah, Thank you."

_I make my way over towards the tea room, A tad bit more aware of my injuries then before, Jotaro doesn't take after Holly in personality, That's for sure. As I entered the room with Kakyoin and place him on the floor, My eyes widen as I see three men inside, An egyptian fortune teller, and a well built american.. Old and gray with age but still.. active._

_...So this is my father from a decade ago, huh?_

_I shut my eyes for a moment. taking a seat as I try to keep an eye on the situation. A good few minutes passed, We got introductions out of the way, Holly delivered on her promise of snacks and a good medkit which I had used to patch up my injuries from both the fight with Kakyoin and the fight with Kira, Which raised afew questions which I simply said that these were just from the fight with Kakyoin. Jotaro squinted at my bold face lie, But didn't press much into it._

_After everything was said and done Joseph pushes up the hair of Kakyoin Noriaki paying more attention to that wart I spotted from before, I don't really know why he was paying attention to it. He looks almost.. disheartened as he looked at it._

"I'm.. sorry, It's too late, There's nothing we can do for him. He'll die in a matter of days?"

_"What is this thing, It looks like a spider._" _Jotaro added, I was staring intently at that wart on his forehead._

_Though I hopped up, Raising my voice._

"What do you mean he'll die in a couple days? I healed him, didn't I?"

_Abdul spoke whilst glancing my way, answering both mine, and Jotaro's questions._

"That's a flesh bud, Forged from Dio's cells. It burrowed it's way into this boys forehead. Tiny as it may be, It's reached deep enough into his brain to influence his thoughts and feelings!"

_Jotaro pulled on his hat, shaking his head as he asked the obvious._

"Why not just operate on him?"

_Joseph shut down his question quick._

"If only it was that easy, The spore has a mind of it's own, All it takes is a twitch and while we're pulling it out, Both the surgeon and the boy's brain will resemble canned tuna."

_I move closer as I spoke._

"My stand can put him back to normal right? It doesn't need to die for me to smash it to bits!"

"There's still a high possibility that as soon as you do, the trauma to his brain will kill him instantly.. And getting it out in the first place wont be easy."

"Huh?"

_Abdul seemed to wish to add lore to this situation, Going onto say._

"Jojo.. Let me tell you about something that happened 4 months ago, When i met.. Dio!"

_All eyes were on him as he began to tell his story. I don't get why he was telling us this but.. Maybe it'll have something relevant to the situation?_

"I am a fortune teller as you may or may not know. I'd set up shop in the bazaar that night... It was the night of a full moon. Then, I saw him, quietly observing me from atop the stairs.."

_Abdul began to tell his story, The dialog between him and Dio and what he had done next._

"You... You're no run-of-the-mill human are you? I can sense that you possess a 'special power'.."

_"I glared at him from atop the stairs, Dio broke from his pause to speak once more, and I can tell you with every passing second, It felt as if hell itself was attempting to pull me in."_

"I'd be very happy, if you would demonstrate it to me."

_"That's when I knew he was one to be feared. The moment he spoke, my heart was calm.. Too calm! A dangerious kind of calmness!"_

_"I backed up, Shouting in fear!"_

"Uooooohhhhhhhhh!"

_"Tentacles sprouted out of his back as he came at me, I ran out of there as fast as I could, Jumping out of a window to make my escape. I ran for the hills! The thought of fighting him never even went through my mind! "_

_I noted that the story seemed over and done with._

"If I hadn't... I'd of ended up just like this boy. I would use my stand to betray my friends. At his beck and call!"

_Joseph chimed in._

"And just like this boy, His brain would've been consumed by the fleshbud and he'd be dead within a couple of years."

_...I recall a certain father who had taken a fair amount of abuse, And he hadn't died quite yet.. Hell, Is Okuyasu still alright? Did we all get flung back in time or was it just me...? I'm hoping that I wont come back home and have everyone turn out to be exploded dust._

"Dead? Not so fast! Kakyoin's not dead yet!"

_Jotaro claimed as he summoned __Star Platinum_

"I'll pull it out with my stand!"_ Jotaro stated, Calm and confident as he usually was.. Well, Maybe not confident, He puts on that mask alot honestly, I could always tell back in Morioh when he was silently panicing. That rat situation comes back to mind._

"Jotaro!"_ Joseph made a move to stop Jotaro but-_

"Don't touch me, Gramps! I need to pull it out without injuring him."_ He interjected quick._

_As his stand grasped upon the fleshbud, It extended a tentacle and burrowed into Jotaro's hand. Awh that's a bad._

"W-what's happening?!"

_Abdul had spoken up after me, Joseph followed up and.. I was still confused. It continued to crawl up his arm and, Augh, it's heading straight to his neck. God that's so gross!_

"Damn! It's gotten into your arm! Hurry, Jojo! Let go of him!"

"It'll invade the brain of anyone who dares to remove it!"

"Wait what!?"_._

_*SNAP* Kakyoin opened his eyes!_

"You.. bas...tard.."_ It was like a whisper but Kakyoin's words could be heard by the whole room._

"Don't move, Kakyoin! If you flinch, your brain is toast!"_ Jotaro warned, Seeming a tad fixated on his work here, I moved closer to hold Kakyoin's head still with Crazy Diamond, It was like a vice though I made sure not to crush him._

_The fleshbud was pulled out slowly and with the precision of a train on rails, Smooth and steady, Always reaching it's destination. Unless it got derailed but.. y'know successful trains._

"He's done it!" _Abdul yelled out in awe!_

"Gramps!" _Jotaro shouted as a heads up, What happened next was something that I never saw my father do once in Morioh._

"SUNLIGHT YELLOW **OVERDRIVE**!"

_With a well placed.. uh.. electric... punch from Joseph after Jotaro extracted the fleshbud. It was turned to mere dust! _

"Wooah! T-that old man is awesome! What WAS that just now!?" _I looked towards Joseph in curiousity, My eyes were lit up._

"It's a martial technique called the ripple, Vampires are weak to it." _He said with a mild grin, I don't know why I never saw Jotaro using that stuff.. Did he see it as a waste of time or..? Well, actually considering that it's Jotaro, -THIS- Jotaro mind you. He probably did._

_I should ask the old man if he could teach me that stuff.. Maybe I could find a book on it or something on our travels..? We're supposed to be traveling soon anyhow, Jotaro edged closer to the door, reaching for his pack of ciggarettes and going for a smoke outside. Though before I could get more deeply into the matter with the ripple, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kakyoin as he sat up, Looking at Jotaro surprised, His voice was weak and he looked.. kind of pale._

_"_Why...?"_ Kakyoin groaned out, His eyes focusing on Jotaro._

"Why did you put your own life at risk to save me...?"

_Jotaro looked back at Kakyoin, Letting out a sigh as he stated.._

"Honestly..? I'm not so sure myself."

_Hours pass, I acquaint myself with Abdul and my father, Joseph. Kakyoin was out cold and as the sky turned dark and I was done pestering Joseph about his sunshine karate, I was setting down at a table in the guest room across from the aged Joestar. He seemed more lively then he was in the future.. That's for sure._

"It's gotten pretty late, Why don't you stay the night with us?"

"Uh.. Sure! I can call my mom and tell her I won't be home for abit."

"Great! But, i got a question for you."

"What's up?"

"Is it true that you've also discovered your own stand?"

"Y-yeah.. I guess you could say that.."

_Guess he was alot less airheaded ten years ago too, He seems totally macho!_

_Joseph noticed my silence and I glance up at him, A small smile on my face."_

"? ...What is it?"

"Nothing. Heheh." _I laugh it off. Though silence overtakes the room as I stare at him, My mind racing once again._

_I came from the future, He wont believe anything I tell him, So i'll just pretend I don't know anything for right now._

"What's wrong with you? Is there something on my face?"_ Joseph asked, Confused at why I was staring at him._

"No, no that's not.." _I try to defend myself before cutting myself off._

_A thought came to my mind, I raised my head as I asked.._

"Oh, that's right! Why didn't Jotaro just stop time earlier? He'd be able to pull it out alot more safely that way, so why go through all the..."

"Why didn't he stop time..? What?" _He sputtered out, He looked like he didn't know what I was talking about. And his tone matched his look._

_Why do I feel like i've just broken time?_

"Huh? Y-Y'know.. Jotaro's... stand power?" _I trail off. I really think I might of broken time. If Dio thinks Jotaro is more of a threat then he actually is he might get more organized in his planning._

"I think you've misunderstood Jotaro's stand. It's got a lot of speed. power. and precision, Sure... So I guess with how fast it's moving it COULD look like it stopped time to the untrained eye... Hahaha." _He laughed it off after a lengthy explaination,_

"O-ohh.. Now I get it!"_I felt some slight relief but, a tad more confused._

_What does he mean?! Star platinum can stop time, Right? Were his powers different at first? Atleast he said it was simply my confusion.. If he didn't then I might of done something I shouldn't of, And I don't wanna alter history too much._

_Joseph clears his throat. as he gets up and heads to the door._

"? ...Anyhow, You should get some rest. Break starts tommorow so there should be plenty of time to talk."

_Joseph leaves the room, And I stand up, glancing at the beds in the guest rooms.. The Joestar family really is rich because this house is really well furnished! I can tell i'll be straight up melting into that bed as soon as I hop in it._

_Though.. something strikes me as I reviewed the current time I was in.. It's.. snowing, right? It's also around that time I caught that.. sickness. I had the same thing Holly did so does that mean.._

_..._

_Tomorrow, I'm heading to Morioh, I'm gonna have to spend a day there, If not to create a stable timeloop then to meet the man who I owes my life too, He vanished shortly after saving me and Mom looked everywhere.. I.. I could be my own Idol, That's.. That's... confusing but I can't really think much on it now, Tired Josuke is a stupid Josuke._

_I head over to the bed, I plop down and relax. I have a day planned tommorow, With luck I'll be able to head off with Jotaro whenever everything kicks off, I... should have time, right?_

**And like that, I've made another crappy fanfiction, This one I'll probably not remove, as i did with others in the past, If anyone wants to pick this up feel free, I might make afew more of these oneshots if an urge comes over me, I'm thinking something more in the fishing village, With that fortune teller, Heh.. Joseph might have a tad to answer for then.**


End file.
